Finding Home
by ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Hermione was stuck in a fog, unable to find joy in the post-war world. An evening with the boys sets her off onto a journey to explore the wonders of the world. Hermione could have never guessed that she would find the wonders of love and family when she ran into an old friend. Was it truly a whirlwind relationship when it had been ten years in the making?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **So this plot bunny has been heckling me for weeks now. It was a raging, rabid plot bunny that sunk its teeth into me before turning into the lovey, dovey ball of fluff that this story became.**

 **It is a much shorter fic than you would typically get from me. The finished story is roughly 10k with each of the five chapters being around 2k-2500 words, give or take. It is a completed story and I am planning on updating the story every week. Though I might be convinced to update more often!**

 **An enormous thank you to Rachael for betaing this story!**

 **This story is a Hermione/Viktor Krum pairing. There will be fluffiness and there will be lemons. If any of this is not your style, I will not be offended if you choose not to read my story.**

 **In case you're wondering I've fancasted the original actors Hermione (Emma Watson) and Viktor (** **Stanislav Ianevski)!**

 **As always, reviews are a wonderful gift!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just play with what's already here.**

 **Warnings: Sex, alcohol, mentions of traumatic events**

 **Here is "Finding Home"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ABD**

Finding Home

Chapter 1

26 February 2006 - Athens, Greece

February wasn't the considered the greatest time to visit the ancient city of Athens, Greece but Hermione truthfully couldn't imagine a better time, she thought with a small smile as she took a warming drink of rapidly cooling tea inside her small rented room. In her years of travel, off seasons had become her favourite. All of the beauty and none of the insanity. The Rocky Mountains in March with snow sometimes higher than Hermione was tall made for breathtaking views. Rio de Janeiro in the peak temperatures of summer tended to chase away the general tourist masses, but Hermione loved it…even if her hair adamantly disagreed. Autumn in New Zealand and Maryland were an onslaught of glorious colour.

So many places, so many memories.

Following the Battle of Hogwarts, she had found herself feeling adrift. She absently floated through her final year at Hogwarts and it did nothing to help. Helping her beloved friends settle into their post-war lives, while satisfying, did nothing for her sense of disassociation. Ron had stammered out with all of his limited grace that maybe her unease was due to her parentless state. Hermione had taken a week following that conversation in deep thought. Maybe, she thought, it was her neglected muggle heritage that was causing her to feel so removed.

Unable to bring herself to face her parents just yet, she threw herself into studies once more, though this time she set her focus to learning everything that she had missed out on and would have known had she stayed in the muggle school system rather than gone to Hogwarts. She learned more than she knew was possible about computers and the internet. By the beginning of summer in 2000 she had sat her GCSE's and had scored decently considering she had no formal muggle education after the age of eleven. Her parents had done what they could to ensure her education was not lacking and her options remained open by sending her correspondence courses via owls throughout her Hogwarts career…well up to what would have been her final year, that was.

The adrift feeling hadn't gone away following the completion of her GCSE's as she had hoped it would. She found herself growing more despondent and frustrated with herself. One night just a few weeks after her completion, she sat on the comfortable couch in her childhood home with Harry settled on her left and Ron to her right as they had their "Golden Date Night" as Ginny and Susan had begun calling it. It was a silly but thoughtful gesture on the boys' part to have a standing appointment to spend one evening every other week having dinner, watching silly shows, and generally just enjoying one another's company. Hermione couldn't remember exactly what they were watching but she just remembered seeing images of the most beautiful sites around the world.

She remembered her breath catching in her chest and a crushing sense of desire to go. Most importantly to Hermione though was that she remembered that she felt.

The next several days were made up of paperwork to renew her passport that she had gotten several years prior combing through her financials to ensure that her travel was even feasible. Her first stop, she knew, would have to be Australia. While she was awaiting her passport, Hermione took the time to discuss her plans with her family of the heart. Harry and Ron had exchanged glances with small smiles that, despite knowing the boys better than nearly anyone, she could not quite place.

When asked later on, Harry just smiled, "You were you again when you were just talking about it, Hermione. If exploring the world is what you need to find some peace then we're going to support you. Just…just don't forget about us, yeah?" She had promised, a silly promise because there was no way Hermione could ever forget these people, no matter where these travels took her.

In her nearly six years of traveling, she had kept that promise. Every May 1st and Christmas, without fail, she found her way back home for a minimum of a week. Letters, pictures, and postcards were mailed out on a weekly basis.

There was only once where she almost had to break her plans and communication was limited. She had made plans to return to spend her twenty-second birthday with her friends. Her September 12th flight out of Newark in 2001 never happened.

Hermione remembered the overwhelming feeling of horrified heartbreak and paralyzing flashbacks as she watched the news coverage from her New Jersey hotel room with the evidence of the nightmare visible to all of her senses from her window. When flights resumed just a few days later, Hermione returned to England and stayed through the end of the year. Harry had offered to help her organize portkeys for her travels following the experience that left his friend badly shaken and understandably traumatized, but she declined. Despite her emphatic dislike for flying on brooms, Hermione had grown appreciative of having the opportunity to view her destination from the sky.

Hermione drew herself from her thoughts and carried her mug to the sink before grabbing her gold colored, loose knit cardigan that reminded her of the aspen trees in the Rockies during the fall and pulled her comfortable boots over her calves. She snatched her key with one hand and stuffed her ever-present beaded bag into the pocket of the cardigan. Once the jacket was on over her brown vest top, Hermione carefully pulled her mass of curls out from under the collar before heading out, ensuring the door was securely locked behind her. That was a mistake she had only made once and the sole reason that the beaded bag had become a staple in her travels.

She had only been in Athens for a couple of days when she had located the magical district and she had been in awe of the ancient buildings and the history of the location. Hermione had also become quite partial to the little pub that was just up the street and to the left from the district's entrance. While most of her travels were by muggle means of transportation, she made a point to seek out the magical districts whenever her travels allowed for it. The witch had just settled onto her stool and placed her drink order when she stiffened, sensing a large presence not far behind her.

"Now there is a sight for sore eyes," said a deep, heavily accented yet familiar voice just behind and to her right. Hermione stiffened and turned carefully on her stool to face the man speaking. Her eyes narrowed, there was something oddly familiar about the man, when he grinned warmly, Hermione gasped and launched herself for a hug that he wasted no time wrapping his large arms around her tiny frame.

"Hello, Her-my-oh-nee," Viktor said with a cheekiness joining his already grinning expression.

"Viktor! How are you? I almost didn't recognize you," Hermione exclaimed, pulling away from the hug just enough to look him over before reaching up to comb her fingers through his dark hair. "You've grown your hair out!"

Viktor nodded and carefully led her back to her seat, taking the vacant one beside her eagerly. "What has brought you to Greece? Weren't you in Egypt just a month ago?"

"I was," she sighed and shrugged. "I'd gone for the history and the scenery but it was time to move on. I might get back there again someday. What about you? Your last letter didn't mention travelling?"

"I left the team," Viktor admitted, sheepishly.

"You mean left, left?" Hermione repeated in surprise. "But Viktor, you love your team!"

"The Professional world is not what it was," he said, pausing to sort out his words. "After your country's war and the World Cup that year, everything changed. It's very political now, as much for coaches as for actual players. That is not what I signed up for. I gave them ten years, I won't give them any more."

"So you left the team and moved to Greece?" Hermione asked, teasingly.

"No," he said, shaking his head with a short laugh before eyeing her warmly. "I left the team right after your last letter. I'm in Greece for the same reason as you."

"Wanderlust?"

"Something like that," he agreed. "Tell me about your travels, Hermyonee."

Hermione grinned and happily launched into the conversation about her travels, his team and his decision to leave, their friends and family. She felt like she had forgotten just how wonderful conversation and wonderful company could revitalize her. She smiled warmly at the man sitting beside her, feeling her face warm when he returned the expression. Yes, the attraction was just as present as it had been at the Yule Ball so many years ago.

"Hermyonee?" The witch tilted her head in question at his curiously nervous tone. "Let me take you to dinner?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, feeling the forgotten sensation of butterflies in her belly. "I'd like that, Viktor."

The wizard grinned and took her small hand as he stood from his stool. Hermione blinked in surprise when she realized that he wanted to take her to dinner now. "I should go change though, I'm not dressed appropriately for dinner."

"Hermyonee," Viktor interrupted. "You are always beautiful."

Hermione flushed and ducked her head, tucking her hair behind her ear feeling uncharacteristically shy. The past six years of traveling had developed a strong sense of self-confidence that she never had growing up but there had always been something about Viktor Krum that brought back out the shyness and butterflies. She felt her hand being tucked securely at his elbow

Dinner was a wonderful time. Viktor had taken her to a small, local restaurant in the muggle side of Athens, it was only a short walk from the pub in the magical district. The food was wonderful, the conversation between the pair never halted and Hermione was reluctant for it to end. Much to her relief, Viktor seemed to be equally reluctant.

"Where do you think you will go next?" Viktor asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure actually," she replied thoughtfully. "I'll likely stay in Greece for a few more weeks, though not specifically here in Athens. Which means I've only really got time enough for one more stop since I'll need to be back in London by the last week of April. I thought about Austria or Germany but I've not decided yet. What are your plans now that you've left Quidditch?"

Viktor studied her for a moment, amusement and something else in his expression that made her butterflies take flight once more. Finally, with another grin, he shrugged, "No plans have been decided yet."

After paying the bill, Viktor guided her out of the small restaurant with a warm hand settled at the small of her back, sending small shockwaves through her system and a faint blush to her cheeks. As they walked, neither being very eager to end their visit, he dropped his hand from her back, taking her hand in his instead.

But before they could reenter the magical district and the little pub where they had originally met, Viktor nudged her gently into a small alleyway footpath. She frowned up at him in confusion but before more than the first syllable of his name was spoken, his free hand settled at the nape of her neck and his lips lowered onto hers in a kiss that shot jolts through her core and all the way down to her toes.

Just as she was sinking into the fantastic kiss, he pulled back, eyes darker than normal, breathing and accent heavy. "I am sorry, _Moyata_. I have wanted to do that again for so many years."

Hermione tilted her head in surprise and consideration. Was he truly suggesting that he still wanted her? They had met up over the years when her travels brought her near the team but she couldn't recall any indication that the interest was anything other than a one sided thing that would only cause her hurt in the end. The man in front of her had held a very special place in her heart since she was fifteen. She wasn't ashamed to admit that he had starred heavily in her fantasies and romantic daydreams throughout the decade since.

His apology and admission stirred something in her and she gathered what she could find of her hiding self-assurance. Rising to the tips of her still tingling toes and reaching to gently pull his head down to her. When their lips met for the second time, he released her hand and wrapped his arms snuggly around her waist, hugging her to his chest. A gentle nibble to her lips and their lips met and warmth consumed her. So focused on the sensations beginning at the tip of her tongue and curling to her toes, Hermione hadn't even noticed that they had moved until she felt her back press against the cool stone of the building behind her.

As quickly as the flame of the encounter grew, it was doused as the grey clouds suddenly opened up and drenched the couple in a downpour of rain. Hermione shrieked at the cold water as she pulled her head back and the pair devolved into a fit of laughter. Viktor detangled his right arm from around her back and gently cupped her face, his thumb brushing over her flushed cheeks. Ignoring the rain for the moment, he lowered his face and pressed one final gentle, tender kiss to her lips that made her head spin from the affection the gesture presented before resting his forehead against her own.

Thoroughly drenched, the pair causally left the alleyway hand in hand, making their way to the pub as darkness set fully outside. Once inside, Hermione smiled gratefully when Viktor carefully spelled them both dry before slipping his arm around her waist and guiding her towards a table on the far side of the room. After seating her, he left to order their drinks and Hermione watched him walk away in contemplation. Her fingers traced idly over her lips as she studied the man that she had harbored a deep seated interest for so very long. He glanced back over to her from his place at the bar and she blushed at being caught staring but felt a little bit of pride as well when she noticed a reddened tinge around his beard.

When he returned, Viktor placed her glass on the table in front of her, pressed a kiss to the side of her head before taking his seat across the small table from her. Their previous kisses seemed to have broken the ice in their relationship but in its place was an uncertainty and almost an awkwardness that Hermione was not sure how to push through. Hesitantly, she asked, "Viktor? I only ask because I have to know and I have to make sure that I'm understanding and on the same page but…what are we doing? What was that earlier? To you?"

"To me? To me that was a kiss that I have been hoping to repeat for over ten years, _Moyata_ ," Viktor answered simply.

"I don't understand," Hermione frowned. "You've shown nothing to indicate that you've still been interested in me or anything with me any of the times we've met over the years."

"Hermyohnee," Viktor said, expression one of slight disbelief, "I haven't _not_ been interested in you since the year of the Tournament."

She sat back in her seat and studied the man sitting across from her, trying to find any indication that he was being misleading or dishonest. When she found none, Hermione frowned again, "Why haven't you said anything? I'd spent an entire week in Bulgaria with you not two years ago. I thought…well I thought it safer if I just followed your lead."

"And I was following yours," he said with a wry smile. Leaning forward, he took her hand in his, stroking the back with his thumb staring at their joined hands in thought for several moments before raising them from the table to press his lips to the back of her hand. "We talk well, _Moyata_. It seems that communication could use some work."

Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement. Her smile faded into thought and she studied him intently. Finally, she squeezed his hand and asked the plaguing question. "What is it that you're wanting, Viktor?"

"You," he shrugged with a smile. "I have always just wanted you, Hermyohnee."

His smile grew when she blushed. "After the tournament, I knew that it was not our time yet. Too much was happening and you were so young. Two years now is much different than two years when you were only fifteen. After the war, when we finally began writing again, I had hope. I would have given much to join you in your travels, _Bozhe moĭ_ , when you wrote and told me about your terrible experience when you were so near that attack in the United States a few years ago…I was so worried for you, _Moyata_. I did not know if I would be welcome and I also knew that your travels were something you needed to do for yourself so I would not have asked anyway."

"I was not completely truthful, earlier," Viktor admitted, sheepishly. He flushed under her enquiring glance and lowered his gaze back to their entwined hands. "Last month, when I left the team, I contacted Potter."

"Harry?" Hermione said in surprise. "What did you contact him about?"

"You," he chuckled sheepishly. "I had hoped to see you but I had no idea where your travels had taken you. So I asked Potter. I am not in Greece on wanderlust, Hermione."

"You came to Greece to find me?" She asked, watching as the man's cheeks reddened once more when he nodded. Hermione giggled, partially out of amusement but mostly out of flattered happiness. "Who might have guessed that the famous Viktor Krum is such a romantic?"

Viktor ducked his head and grinned, but his eyes warmed at the teasing.

 _ **Moyata - Mine**_

 _ **Bozhe**_ _ **moĭ - My God**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Because I am a very impatient person and ridiculously excited about this story, I'm posting this chapter super early!**

 **I've come to the decision that I might be writing at least one more Hermione/Viktor story in the near future. Perhaps a larger one that is a little more involved than Finding Home is. I've always enjoyed the idea of this pairing and writing them has just made me fall further in love with them. I very well may have found my new favorite addiction, and there's not nearly enough involved stories with this pairing to satiate my craving. Hermione/Neville is another one that I love to read that I can never find enough of. Someday I might branch into writing something for that pairing but probably not for a while. I don't quite have the confidence in my ability to write Neville just yet.**

 **For those that are following The Voice and Simon Says, I will update them again, in time. For whatever reason, my muse is being stubborn and the thought wheel has come to a halt. I'm doing some writing/brainstorming activities when I can to try to get it moving again. But it is slow going. I have not abandoned them! They are just not playing very nicely with me, currently.**

 **If you've not followed any of my other stories, you can find me on Tumbler at** _ **SignedABD**_ **. My account there is pretty new and slow moving, so you'll have to cut me a little bit of a break while I figure out ways to improve my activity. Any questions, thoughts, suggestions that you have that you would rather not leave in a review are more than welcome there!**

 **Another huge thank you to Rachael who was kind enough to offer her time to Beta this story. She is amazing and I am forever grateful for her help!**

 **This chapter and all remaining chapters of this story will contain lemons. If it's not your style, as always, I will not be offended if you chose not to read the rest of the story.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy Chapter 2!**

Finding Home

Chapter 2

 _4 March 2006 - Athens, Greece_

Hermione sighed thoughtfully as she got ready for the day a few mornings later. They had talked like the old friends they were until closing time every night that week. He had walked her back to the door of her rented single room apartment and left her with one final, toe-curling kiss. When she had offered to let him in, Viktor had merely smiled and wished her good night, promising to see her again the next morning. It was difficult for her to believe that the man who had captivated her so thoroughly throughout the years seemed to be equally captivated by her.

She showered and braided her wet hair quickly, before dressing in a simple but comfortable loose black tiered skirt that fell to her knees and a light blue vest top all while lost in her thoughts. Hermione had just shrugged another long sleeved cardigan, this one a beloved gift from Luna, pale blue with rainbow striped sleeves, when there was a knock at her door. She felt a happy grin cross her expression as she opened the door. Viktor's naturally stoic expression morphed with his answering smile and Hermione's heart stuttered in her chest while her butterflies took flight in her belly. She stretched up for a kiss and stepped back to allow him to enter the room.

Hermione closed the door behind him and turned to grab her shoes when a warm hand wrapped gently around her wrist and pulled her back around. She was absently surprised at how little space there was between them. Before she could question the motion, his lips covered hers and once again jolts shot through her body, and she couldn't hold back the hum of approval. Hermione was quite sure that she could happily drown in this man's kisses. It was something she was sure she had never experienced before. It was addicting.

She allowed him to guide her backward without a break in the kiss, though she was mildly disappointed that the man was moving her _away_ from the bed. Instead, she felt his hands circle her waist and lift her to sit on the counter in the small kitchenette. Her knees parted as he stepped closer, wedged between her thighs. That sensation alone, despite the layers of clothing between them, was more than enough to stir desire. His hands slid from her waist to above her knees where her skirt had bunched from their position, and his fingertips ghosted over the bare skin and then she felt his warm palm follow the same path, gliding up each of her thighs. They moved over her skirt and squeezed her hips, sliding further upwards until his fingers found the sliver of bared skin between her vest top and her skirt.

Hermione shuddered when his warm hands caressed over her ribs, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts. A breathy moan escaped her as he moved from her lips to the column of her throat. She brought her hands through his hair, holding his head to her as sensations rushed over her like a tidal wave. Her hips rolled forward automatically, meeting the evidence that she affected him just as much. The muffled groan against her collarbone and the tightening of his hands that had dropped to her hips at the contact was erotic, and she wanted _more_. Desperate for skin, Hermione lowered her hands from his hair and slipped them beneath his shirt, splaying her fingers over the muscle they found before moving around to his back.

Her touch seemed to awaken him. He kissed her again, slow and sensually, before resting his forehead against hers, much like he had done the night in the alley. Both of their breathing came out heavily, "I am sorry, _Moyata_. I had not meant to push so far."

Hermione smiled in amusement, "You didn't force anything, Viktor. You know I'd have stopped you if you had."

"Da, I know you would." Viktor pulled himself upright but didn't move from between her thighs, "What is it that you want here? With me? From me?"

"I never really thought it was possible that you might return my interest until last week," Hermione replied, thoughtfully. "I've dreamt that you would. Hoped. But I hadn't let myself go so far as to believe it. I'm still a bit disbelieving despite our encounters if I'm honest."

Viktor cocked his head and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, "What has you disbelieving?"

"I mean no disrespect to you, Viktor, but you would hardly be the first person to use affection to gain sex and release," Hermione said, practically.

His hands gripped her hips once again and pulled her forward until their lower bodies pressed together. The sudden movement drew a gasp and her attention shot up to his face when he spoke, "There is no confusion, I want you, _lyubimata mi_. I have wanted you. But I want you in all ways. Not just today, tomorrow, this week, this month. Always. And that is why I fight to maintain control. To show you that you are more than that."

"What if I don't want you to keep control?" Hermione questioned.

"Now that you know my desire, _lyubimata mi,_ tell me, what do you want?"

Hermione flushed but met his gaze and answered as honestly as she knew how "I wanted you ten years ago, I want you now, and I want the opportunity to still be with you ten years from now."

Without warning, not that he needed to give any, he kissed her again. This one was different than the ones shared before. It had the heat and passion from earlier in spades, but there was an undercurrent of possession and _need_. She responded immediately and eagerly, the fire that had ebbed with their conversation stirring back to life.

One hand braced at the nape of her neck, tilting her head back to allow him better access to her throat and that sweet spot just below her ear while his other hand retraced the path from her knee and glided up her thigh. A soft moan escaped as his fingers teased over her inner thigh, just inches from where her body was throbbing, begging for his touch. He quickly dropped his hand from the back of her neck and wrapped the arm around her waist, lifting her bum just enough to slide her knickers down over her hips letting them slip down her legs and onto the floor.

His lips caught hers again as his fingertips found her damp core, muffling the sounds that escaped her. Viktor slipped his index finger inside of her as his thumb deftly located the bundle of nerves just above. The simultaneous stimulation forced her to break the kiss, biting down on her lip to stifle the onslaught of noises his hand was drawing from her. Desperate to feel him, Hermione reached to unbuckle his belt, his free hand closed over hers, halting her motion. Her protests died on her lips when a second finger joined the first thrusting in and out of her core, and her hand moved to the countertop to brace herself.

"Viktor," she panted, "Viktor, please!"

" _Az te khvanakh, lyubimata mi_ ," he murmured, slipping entirely into his native language. She felt the heat begin to build and then it was gone, along with the hand that had been pushing her towards completion. She opened her eyes that she hadn't realized had closed and gasped at the top of his head between her thighs. The first swipe of his tongue over her sex drug out a high whimper that she was unable to stifle. Her hand that had previously been clinging to his back grasped at his hair as he positioned her thighs onto his broad shoulders. The second and third swipes had her squirming. His two fingers pushed back inside of her as his mouth latched onto her clit licking and suckling. Heat blasted over her, and her body trembled until Viktor turned his head just slightly either direction while latched onto her. With a cry, her body arched, her muscles tightened.

As she came down from her high, Viktor stood, kissing each of her inner thighs on the way up and catching her lips with his. She reached again for his belt his hands stopping hers once more. Viktor smiled into the kiss. "I am fine _lyubimata mi_ ," he said, pulling back. His expression was a mixture of masculine pride and affection at her rumpled and satiated look. "You are so beautiful, Hermione."

"Why won't you let me take care of you?" Hermione asked, pouting slightly, ignoring the compliment that had her already flushed face reddening further.

"I will," he promised. "Just not yet."

"Soon?"

"Da, soon," Viktor agreed.

Eventually, the couple detangled themselves and righted their clothing both inexplicably shy following their previous activities. Hermione slipped her arm into his as they left the building and they went in search of lunch and sights to see. It was exceedingly pleasant to have him in Athens with her. The majority of her travels had been solo journeys. Which usually suited her perfectly but having company, _his_ company, made this particular trip much more memorable. After all, what girl wouldn't want a vacation alone with the gorgeous man who had been haunting her favorite dreams since they were a teenager?

 _26 March 2006 - Marseille, France_

It had been a _wonderful_ month. Fantastic, thrilling, exciting, and _downright frustrating._ Ever since meeting up with Viktor partway through her visit to Athens, the pair had been nearly inseparable. Which was a very new experience for Hermione, considering she had been traveling alone for so many years. At first, she had thought that the constant presence of another person would wear on her. It had in a couple of moments, but it was always a fleeting feeling. His company was far more enjoyable than it was anything else.

Once their travels brought them to France, the couple chose to room together and share the expense rather than paying for two separate accommodations that would leave one empty more often than not anyway. Which would have been fantastic, except Viktor had been unfailingly consistent in not allowing their physical relationship to reach sex. They shared a bed, and very few things in her life gave Hermione more comfort, security, and happiness than waking up each morning cocooned in his arms with his torso curved protectively around her back. And while they progressed in intimacy, the wizard had yet to allow her to bring him to release other than with her hands. And even that had only occurred once when he had simply lost control in the moment. That's not to say that he left her unsatisfied — quite the opposite. His hands seemed to know her body better than even she did and he routinely proved to her how beautifully he could make it sing.

For some reason that Hermione had yet to understand, he denied both of them. Whenever she had asked him about it, she received different versions of the same answer. "Not yet, but soon." Generally soothed with one Bulgarian endearment or another. She didn't think he knew it yet, but she had figured out exactly what those terms meant, and it made her heart flutter and the butterflies take flight whenever he used them. She no longer doubted that he truly meant them.

Was one month enough? She wondered. Was it long enough to know that you're in love with someone who had held your heart for a decade already? Hermione wasn't sure of the answer to that question. They could talk about anything and everything. He gave her a sense of peace and security that she hadn't felt in many years. Her six years of travel had brought her peace and happiness, but none of that leveled up to the ease she had felt since that first evening at the pub in Greece. Her heart raced and butterflies flew every time she looked up to find him watching her with an unnamable warmth in his expression. His smile was contagious and his affection addictive. When he looked at her with that heated stare, her mouth went dry, her skin tingled, and her knickers dampened. He had such an undeniable effect on her. And she knew it was mutual.

Was that love? Hermione couldn't say for sure. Though, if she were truly honest with herself, love had been present between them for years. While it wasn't a fully evolved romantic love, it certainly had never been strictly platonic. The real question, she thought, was if she was _in_ love with Viktor Krum. Hermione looked up at the man sitting at the table across from her, thoroughly engrossed in his breakfast, and smiled warmly.

 _ **lyubimata mi - My love**_

 _ **Az te khvanakh, lyubimata mi - I have got you, my love**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Once again my patience has failed me and here I am posting Chapter 3. So much for my weekly posting schedule, right? It looks like you lovelies will be getting daily postings. Which means that you'll be able to expect the final chapter to be posted on Tuesday evening. Awesome, right?**

 **That being said, I mentioned in the Author's Note in the last chapter that I'll likely be writing another Hermione/Viktor story in the near future. If you're on Tumblr and are interested in future stories from me with this pairing, I will be posting a suggestion box for suggestions, ideas, prompts, etc that you might want to share to help stir up ideas for the new story. I want your input! I would love to know what sort of things you would like to see in the future.**

 **If you're not already following me there, you can hop over and find me at** _ **#SignedABD**_ **. The suggestion box post will be put up there shortly after this chapter goes live. You're also more than welcome to leave any questions/comments/reviews that you don't want to put on here on the Tumblr page. Be advised, however, that I'm still very new on the platform and learning how it all works so be patient if I get confused easily…that is, unfortunately, something I'm very used to experiencing XD**

 **Lots and lots of love to everyone who favorited, followed, and left reviews on the last two chapters! Every single notification I get makes me smile! This weekend has been amazing just because of the response I have received. Reviews, any reviews, are what helps encourage me to keep writing even when life tries to tell me to stop. So thank you!**

 **As always, a HUGE thank you to Rachael for taking time out of her day to beta this lovely story for me.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy Chapter 3!**

 **Always,**

 **ABD**

Finding Home

Chapter 3

 _26 April 2006 - Paris, France_

Hermione stood at the sink in the bathroom of their small, functional hotel room with a towel wrapped snuggly around her, using her reflection in the mirror to neatly braid her long hair. It was still very early but they were expected at the Charles de Gaulle airport well before breakfast to catch their flight to London. Once again, portkey travel had been suggested for the relatively short trip home but Hermione declined, as usual.

She wasn't sure when or even why she had gotten so attached to air travel and other muggle transportation means but she loved every crowded, inconvenient, sometimes tedious second of it. While apparition was helpful, Hermione had developed a love for walking, she even only took a car or a cab if the location was too far to walk. Disappearing from one place and reappearing at her destination meant that she had to miss out on so much of the beauty that the world had to offer.

Lost in her thoughts, she jumped slightly when strong arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione smiled warmly when she met Viktor's gaze in their reflection. She felt a wave of affection and love wash over her at his sleep-rumpled form as he pulled her back against his chest and lowered his chin to rest on her head. Hermione released a satisfied sigh and wrapped her arms over his, lacing their fingers together.

"Good morning _krasiva veshtitsa_ ," Viktor murmured softly, voice still rough with sleep.

"Good morning," she echoed, quietly. Viktor had admitted several weeks prior when they had still been in Marseille that the moments like this one were his favorite moments of the day. The simple intimacies of just enjoying closeness without thought or attention to furthering it.

She watched his eyes close, her own following suit allowing her to focus on feeling, and felt his arms tighten around her. His head tilted to press a kiss just above her ear and Hermione felt her heart ready to burst when he whispered lowly into her hair as he had nearly every morning for the past few weeks.

" _Obicham te._ "

"I love you too, Viktor."

Hermione heard his surprised intake of breath and felt his body tense around her. When she opened her eyes and met his gaze in the mirror, she saw a combination of weariness, hope, desire, and caution flash across his expression. She didn't hesitate when he carefully turned her around to face him, her hands lifting to snake up his chest to lace her fingers around the back of his neck, and she hid nothing as he studied her, hoping that he would find the reassurance that he was seeking. She reached up on her toes to kiss him sweetly.

When she lowered herself back down to the floor, Hermione rested her head against his chest, smiling with happiness at finally saying the words that had been frozen on the tip of her tongue for weeks. Viktor pulled back slightly causing Hermione to look up curiously, flushing at the intensity of his stare.

"You mean that?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, I meant it. I love you, Viktor. " she assured him. "I'd not have said it if I didn't. That day you showed up in Athens was like a missing piece of my puzzle finally falling into place. These past two months with you...it's been more than I could have dreamed. It's been everything that I hadn't realized was missing."

Viktor exhaled shakily in relief and she reached to kiss him again. He met her without hesitation, the kiss was urgent and filled with desperation. Her active mind stopped spinning as her skin began to tingle. Her hands left his hair, dropping instead to slip underneath the black vest that he had used for sleep, curling around and clinging to his back.

Their tongues met and the urgency intensified. She grasped his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head.

"How long do we have to make our flight?" he asked, voice gruff and accent thick as dropped his shirt onto the floor.

"An hour, maybe, " she winced.

"We will fly next time, " he insisted, tugging her towel loose from her body, leaving it to join his shirt at their feet. Even if she had wanted to argue, which she didn't, any qualms were silenced when he kissed her and lifted her, urging her legs to wrap around his waist. She eagerly obliged.

One of his strong arms wrapped snugly around her back and the other cupped and squeezed her bum as he carried her from the bathroom. Viktor gently lowered her onto the hotel bed, his large body covering hers. As they kissed, Hermione reached between them to stroke his straining member through his cotton sleep pants. Pleased by the deep groan against her lips, she shifted and carefully slipped under the waistband and wrapped her hand around the hard, hot flesh, stroking it firmly.

Viktor's hips automatically thrust forward and he broke the kiss, his forehead coming to rest on her chest. Emboldened that he hadn't yet made to stop her, Hermione used her free hand to push his pants over his hips, her feet pushing them further down his legs. He shifted his weight kicking the garment off of one foot and then the other.

He shifted them further onto the bed and knelt between her legs, his body upright. Hermione braced herself to be stopped once again. Instead, the wizard teased her clit and sunk his index finger of his right hand inside her, curling it expertly on withdraw. He added a second finger as his left hand caressed over her ribs and cupped her breast, tweaking her nipple in time with his thrusting fingers.

Heat began to build and Hermione closed her eyes as the sensations washed over her, attempting to keep a steady, constant pace with her hand but only being partially successful. Viktor leaned over her and kissed her thoroughly as his thumb flicked over her sensitive clit. With a shriek that was muffled by his insistent lips and tongue, Hermione exploded around his fingers.

Viktor sat back on his heels to watch her pleasure, his fingers still working her sensitive passage while his other hand drifted to caress her thigh. Her muscles slowly relaxed as she came down from her orgasm. His fingers didn't stop. Her thighs trembled and she groaned as the constant manipulation of her oversensitized flesh drew her closer to the edge for a second time. Suddenly, he increased the speed and pressure of his fingers and Hermione's hands found his thighs beneath her own as she scrambled for purchase against the overwhelming onslaught. Her fingernails scoring his legs cause him to wince but he ignored the stinging in favor of listening to the beautiful sounds escaping her and watching her body shudder as a second orgasm ripped through her body.

He slowed his fingers and withdrew them, Hermione watched with darkening eyes as he almost absently stuck his fingers in his mouth to clean them after using them to bring her over twice. Watching his expression closely, she reached again for his member. His eyes fell closed as she stroked him only to snap open when she began to guide him to her center. She felt a swell of disappointment in her heart when his hand closed over hers, halting her movement.

"Not yet?" she sighed, pausing her motions without releasing her grip.

"I just don't want you to regret it, _Moyata_ ," he answered, softly.

"Viktor, I've not regretted anything with you except waiting ten years to get where we are now, " Hermione insisted. She stretched upwards, finally releasing her hold on his softening member and shifted to pull him to lie next to her, resting her head on his chest where his heart still raced, her fingers running through the dark hair scattered over his torso.

Viktor nodded in agreement with her statement but sighed, "You do not understand, _Moyata_."

"Then explain it to me, _please,_ " Hermione begged.

"As you say, these two months have been perfection," Viktor started hesitantly, carefully choosing his words. "I had wanted to take this slow with you, to not...mess it up. But the chance to kiss you, touch you, _worship_ you...to show you what you mean, what you've always meant, to me. I cannot deny you, and truthfully I cannot deny myself, that, _moya lyubov_."

Hermione listened to him speak in silence, enjoying how his hand soothingly stroked from her shoulder down to her bum and back as he spoke. Before she could ask about why he continued to stop her, he took a deep breath and began again.

"You are my perfection, Hermione," he said quietly. "I do not want to let you go-"

"But-" Hermione made to interrupt, biting her lip when he gently shushed her words.

"I do not want to let you go," Viktor repeated. "Having fallen asleep with you in my arms and woken with you still there, I want to keep that. But, if we were to come together as we both want, I would not let you go. You have bewitched me so thoroughly, _moya lyubov_ , that I would not be able to."

"Silly man," Hermione smiled, shifting up onto her elbow to meet his gaze. She kissed him once tenderly when he frowned in confusion. "I don't _want_ you to let me go. I want _you_. I _love_ you. Why ever would I want to leave you?"

Viktor's cheeks beneath his beard pinkened and he shrugged, "I wanted you to have that choice."

"Then all you had to do is talk to me," she chuckled. "I choose you. I think I chose when a shy older boy from Bulgaria spent weeks building up the courage to ask me to be his date for the Yule Ball."

He smiled slightly and pulled her back down to him to kiss her. He glanced past her shoulder and chuckled, "We are missing our flight."

"We'll fly next time, " Hermione smirked, echoing his earlier statement. After allowing time to enjoy the intimacy of the cuddled embrace, she smiled mischievously.

"Since our travel plans are currently delayed…" She nimbly slid her body over his, her legs folding on either side of his hips and her exposed core over his rehardening shaft. Her hands were planted on his chest to help keep her balanced and she leaned forward for a kiss. "I know you're probably not interested in going much further just yet but will you at least allow me to take care of you? Like you've done for me? Please?"

"You challenge my self-control, _moya lyubov_ ," Viktor chuckled with a groan.

"Good," she grinned, cheekily. "One day _soon_ , I'm going to break through that self-control and we'll both be happier for it." Taking his words as encouragement, Hermione kissed him eagerly, feeling quite smug when she felt him twitch beneath her. She shivered when his calloused hands ghosted over her body from her knees, over her hips and to her shoulders before gliding back down.

Teasingly, she rolled her hips, rubbing her pelvis into his and swallowed the groan that escaped him. His hands stopped roaming and clenched at her hips, automatically pulling her more firmly against him. Hermione nipped at his lips, soothing with her tongue before scooting her body lower to kiss her way down his chest and belly. Once she straddled his calves, she grasped his cock and stroked it carefully. One glance back up to his face and a wicked grin, Hermione swept her tongue over the head before taking him into her mouth. Smugness swept through her at the sound of his guttural groan.

The third time that she bobbed her head over his length, she felt his large hands close firmly around her upper arms. She yelped in surprise to find herself suddenly on her back with Viktor hovering between her thighs and his lips and tongue tangling possessively against hers. A gasping moan echoed his deep groan when he _finally_ guided himself inside her. They broke for air and Viktor withdrew and thrust back into her in a tortuously slow pace a stark contrast from the frenzied motions just previous.

Hermione rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, encouraging him to move faster, harder. Her nails dug into his hips, urging. She whined against his lips when he left her body and her shriek combined with a breathy moan when he suddenly snapped his hips forward, sinking sharply into her going from slow and tentative to unleashed passion in the single, gasping breath.

Control was lost to both. His pelvis grinding against hers with every thrust brought the familiar heat flooding her body. The hot, opened mouthed kisses from the sweet spot below her ear down her neck and over her collar bone fanned the flames engulfing her higher. She couldn't understand a single word the Bulgarian man was groaning in her ear either but she didn't need to.

Her body tightened and the heated coil inside of her snapped. Hermione came with an unintelligible babble blending with desperate moans, her nails digging into his shoulders as she grappled for purchase in the torrent as she constricted around him. Her gripping release squeezed his from him, three rough, erratic thrusts and a loud groan against her collar bone, she could feel his cock pulse inside of her triggering aftershocks of her drawn out orgasm.

Viktor kissed her in his way that always had her feeling his passion all the way down to her toes before carefully pulling out of and off of her and rolled them both into their previous positions with him sprawled on his back and her head resting on his chest. This time, though, both were attempting to catch their breath.

"We are definitely missing our flight," Hermione giggled.

"Disappointed?" Viktor asked, his words were teasing, but there was anxiety lacing his tone.

Hermione pressed a kiss to his chest and tilted her head to look up at him, "Not in the slightest. I do have one request though."

"Name it," he replied, immediately.

"Please don't _ever_ make us wait that long again?" she grinned.

Viktor laughed and the warm sound never failed to bring her butterflies out to play. He hugged her tighter and kissed her curls. "No _moya lyubov_. My self-control with you does not exist. Give me a half hour and I will prove it."

They laid in silence, hands gently sliding over each other's skin affectionately. Hermione had begun to doze when his voice roused her once more, "I won't let you go, _moya lyubov_. Can I keep you, Mine?"

She tilted her head to look up at him again, a smile pulling at her lips, "Only for the next hundred, hundred and fifty years or so, if you'd like."

Another moment of comfortable silence passed between them before he spoke again, "Hermione? We are in Paris."

Hermione blinked in confusion at the obvious statement, "Yes, we're in Paris."

"Marry me?"

She sat up quickly in shock, staring at the wizard watching her cautiously. "What?" she breathed.

"We've been skating around this, _us_ , for ten years _moyata._ We're in _Paris_ for at least another day or two. I want you as truly Mine," Viktor said, slowly sitting up with her. "There was, is, and will be no one else that I love as I love you. Marry me, in Paris, and be _mine_ , please?"

Hermione felt her face heat and her body tingle as he spoke. It wasn't just the words he spoke that drew her, it was the emotion...his ever present _passion_ that laced the words he spoke that had her breath catch and her heart pounding. She opened her mouth to answer but her words failed her. He watched her closely, it was obvious that the man was bracing himself for disappointment and rejection. Hermione launched herself forward, pressing her lips eagerly to his.

Viktor returned her kiss before gently grasping her shoulders and pushing her back slightly, " _Moya lyubov_ , is that a yes?"

"Silly man," she grinned. "It could never be anything _but_ a yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello again and welcome to Chapter 4!**

 **Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! You really don't know how much that has meant to me and encouraged me to keep writing! I'm spinning up ideas on where I want to take this lovely couple next. It will probably be a couple of weeks at least before I'm able to start on whatever I decide on, though. I work and go to school full time as well as having a family. While I loved every moment of writing this story, I've severely neglected my homework…shame on me, I know! But I've only got a couple weeks left of this set of classes so, hopefully, during the short break between when this set ends and the next begins I'll at least be able to make a decent start.**

 **If you haven't already, feel free to jump over onto Tumblr and follow me SignedABD for future updates on all of my stories. I'm spinning up ideas on Simon Says and The Voice but we'll see where it takes me.**

 **As always, I welcome all feedback! I love hearing from you!**

 **Thank you again to Rachael for Betaing this story! It's helped me out so much!**

 **Without further waiting, here is Chapter 4, enjoy!**

 **Always,  
ABD**

Finding Home

Chapter 4

 _1 May 2006 - Grimmauld Place - London_

Hermione appeared on the steps to Grimmauld Place with her left arm wrapped securely through Viktor's right. She raised her opposite hand to knock firmly on the old door and heard heavy footsteps hurrying down the hallway inside.

"Hermione!" Harry grinned when he pulled the door open. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw Viktor standing beside her but caught himself quickly enough to step back and allow them to enter. Viktor's hand on her lower back guided her ahead and he followed closely behind, if his hand briefly dropped to cup her bum, no one but them would have noticed.

"Aun' Minee!" "Auntie Mione!" shouted a pair of excited young voices as they entered the familiar kitchen.

"Jamie!" Hermione grinned as she pressed a kiss the two year old's cheek.

"And Teddy," She added happily, hugging the older boy tightly. "You are getting so tall! I missed you both so much!"

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Ginny gasped from behind the baby's high chair. Hermione looked up wide-eyed at her friend's exclamation but the redhead ignored her confusion and grabbed her wrist, dragging her from the room.

"First off, you crazy witch, I've missed you _so_ much!" She tugged Hermione into a tight hug that drew tears to her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Gin," Hermione gave a watery smile.

Ginny smiled gently and then narrowed her eyes, "Secondly, though, you have some explaining to do."

"What did I do?" Hermione asked, eyes wide in confusion. Ginny snatched her left wrist and pulled it up towards her face for a better look. "Oh, that," Hermione giggled shyly.

After Viktor's impromptu proposal, he had made good on his promise to not make her wait long and it was mid-afternoon before they left their hotel room. The results of their first stop of the day now sat on the third finger of Hermione's left hand. It truly was a beautiful ring having a modest round diamond encircled by sapphires. Hermione smiled happily, forgetting for a moment that her ginger friend was watching her changing expressions closely.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed, bringing Hermione back from her thoughts. "So when's the big day?"

Hermione blushed deeply. "Well…actually, it was four days ago." She giggled when Ginny gaped wordlessly.

Finally, the ginger witch shook off her surprise and grinned wickedly. "You and I are going for drinks tonight and you, Missy, are going to tell me _everything_ ,"

When the giggling witches reentered the kitchen, the wizards were sitting at the table conversing with Teddy. They both looked up and smiled though Harry's quickly turned suspicious at his wife's smug grin. Viktor looked nervous.

"Oh don't worry, Krum, I brought your wife back unscathed, for now," she grinned.

Harry blinked in confusion and turned sharply to look at Viktor, "Wait… _wife?_ "

Hermione blushed again and moved to stand behind her seated wizard, her hands automatically rested and squeezed lightly on his shoulders and his right hand rose to hold her left and bring it to his lips. He didn't release her hand after, but he never did. It was a habitual gesture they had picked up naturally in their two months travelling together. Only this time, the gesture displayed her new jewelry to her friend. She smiled shyly as she met Harry's confused expression. She watched as his green eyes locked onto the ring and confusion quickly turned to surprise and then he laughed.

"Oi, mate, it's about damned time," Harry said to Viktor though his laughter. He pointed at Hermione and added, "That witch has been crazy about you for years!"

Ginny giggled at Hermione's embarrassment and sat beside Harry at the table, "Enough with the blushing, _Mrs Krum_ , you can't deny it. And you too, Viktor. You've been just as bad."

Hermione and Viktor exchanged wide-eyed glances to the amusement of the giggling couple, though neither made any attempts to refute the claims. They both knew better. It _had_ taken over ten years to finally come together, after all.

"You _know_ it's bad when _I've_ picked up on it," Harry chortled. "When Viktor sent a letter asking about you, Hermione, Gin and I were in stitches over the obviousness of the whole thing. Didn't even hesitate to send him your way."

"Well," Hermione smirked, squeezing Viktor's hand. "All things considered, I suppose I owe you a 'thank you' for letting him know where to find me."

"You can thank me with drinks tonight!" Ginny insisted, eyes gleaming.

Harry cringed dramatically, "You can thank _me_ by never telling me anything that you share with my wife!"

The group laughed, noticing poor Teddy's discomfort, they only laughed harder until Hermione had to release her hold on Viktor to sit next to him instead. The rest of the afternoon was spent in much the same way. Conversation, teasing, and laughter. It had always been a wonderful feeling but with Viktor by her side it felt different. Better.

Viktor and Hermione told the Potters about the visit to Athens and then to Marseille. Hermione dug her beaded bag from her pocket and withdrew the numerous photos taken throughout the trip. They passed two hours just talking about the pictures and sharing the memories. They had done the same type of thing every time Hermione had returned home for her visits. Viktor, sensing it was an important tradition, eagerly joined in, helping her to paint a picture that the photos couldn't have captured.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped and reached into her small bag once more. She pulled out four little packages and grinned in thanks when Viktor enlarged them for her. She quickly handed out the souvenirs to the four others around the table. Little James had received a realistic looking stuffed owl. They had gotten Teddy a large book about Greek lore from Athens and a package of local sweets from France. Per her usual, Ginny had gotten a couple bottles of wine that Hermione found in the regions she visited, this time she had taken advantage of being in France to indulge her friend. Harry had been given a large variety of sweets from both Greece and France and the Potters jointly received a large table book of scenic pictures from the trip.

They had to have a dozen of those books by now, but they always asked for new ones from each visit. Part of her realized that they asked more out of support for her travels than actual desire for the books themselves. None of them, herself included, expected her wanderlust to last as long as it had. But they had kept true to their word and supported her, loved her, and encouraged her every step of the way.

As the Potter family dug into their gifts the Floo sounded and Ron's voice could be heard through the house. Hermione grinned when he and Susan entered the kitchen with little Rosie curled up in her mother's arms.

"Hermione!" Ron grinned in greeting. She jumped up from her seat to hug the new arrivals tightly. Ron's gaze flicked to Viktor curiously before dropping to her left hand. His grin turned smug and he nodded to the other wizard in greeting and approval. He pulled Hermione in for another warm hug once his wife had released her, "I'm happy for you, love. We've missed you."

"Thank you, Ron," she smiled. "I've missed you lot, too. Come on! The Potter horde has already gotten into their gifts!"

"Horde?" Ginny gasped, in false offence. "I'll remember that one for later, Hermione!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the witch and grabbed her bag off of the table and immediately pulled out the gifts belonging to the present Weasley family. Rosie got a stuffed Pegasus. Ron and Susan received the same as Harry and Ginny. Wine for Susan, though different ones than what Ginny received. Ron got a collection of sweets and promptly began negotiating trades with Teddy and Harry to be able to try all of them. And the family received a photo book, also. Susan quickly opened to the France photos and shot her husband a pointed look causing Hermione to giggle at her friend's expense.

Once the gifts were distributed Hermione retook her seat and settled back, leaning against Viktor who automatically lifted his arm to tuck her against his side and pressed a kiss to her curls. She couldn't help but quietly observe the group. Her family. She snickered when Viktor snatched up one of Harry's sweets causing a mock-bickering session to breakout between the three grown wizards over which of the sweets were the best, which apparently was the one Viktor had stolen.

This was home. Tucked into her wizard's side with her family all around her, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Hermione didn't think that she could give up traveling completely, just yet. But maybe…maybe it was time for them to come home for a while.

" _Obicham te_." he spoke softly into her ear. "What are you thinking about, _moyata_?"

"I love you, too," she replied, tilting her head to lean against his. "I was just wondering if it wasn't time to come home for a while. Maybe not go away so often or stay away for so long."

"Whatever you wish to do," he smiled, warmly.

"Would you be alright with that though? Moving here?" She asked.

"I've told you before, _moyata_ , where you go, I'll happily follow," Viktor shrugged.

"We'll make a decision later on, together," Hermione said with a smile.

 _25 May 2006 - Krum (Granger) Residence_

Hermione woke up tingling, short of breath, and the most delicious sensations coming from between her thighs. A breathy moan escaped her and her fingers tangled in her husband's dark hair as his fingers sank inside of her and his lips and tongue toyed with her clit. When he caught her gaze with his, he latched his lips around the small nub and suckled. Her eyes widened and then closed tightly and her fingers clenched in his hair. Viktor tilted his head just so and Hermione felt the quickly building fire engulf her, sending her careening over the edge. She didn't even bother to muffle the loud moan that rushed to escape. She knew that he loved hearing the sounds that she made.

Viktor climbed up her body, his lips and beard damp, and pressed his lips to hers, nipping at her bottom lip as he thrust slowly inside her. The teasing pace only lasted a matter of minutes, it rarely lasted longer than that before his strokes grew deeper and faster. The wizard didn't slow as sat back onto his heels and scooped her knees over his elbows, his hands grasping and lifting her hips off the bed. When he leaned forward the new angle had them both groaning and gasping for air. Hermione felt her body spiraling higher and higher, twisting and contracting. A sharp, stinging nip at her collar bone and the soothing open mouthed kiss that followed shoved her immediately off the edge for the second time that morning.

He rode out her orgasm, holding his own back as he attempted to keep the pace, dragging her high out for as long as he could. She felt him swell inside of her and three erratic thrusts later, he released her legs and collapsed onto his forearms, braced on either side of her, his head falling to rest between her breasts. Hermione smiled and carded her fingers through his hair, in no rush to make him move.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, she very well could have spent the rest of the morning with his comforting weight on her. Unfortunately, her body had other ideas. When her stomach lurched uncomfortably, Hermione quickly nudged Viktor off of her and leapt from the bed rushing to the bathroom ignoring Viktor's concerned questions. Thankfully, she made it to the toilet before her stomach chose to empty its contents. She felt his calming presence behind her and his hands quickly gathered her hair while he attempted to sooth her with words and phrases that she'd yet to learn.

When the sickening sensation passed, Hermione flushed and quickly but thoroughly brushed her teeth. Once she was finished she smiled warmly at the concern written on his face. "I'm fine, love. Apparently, dinner last night decided not to sit well, is all."

Viktor looked at her strangely, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I feel fine, otherwise," she shrugged. "I've had no fever or chills. Just a bit of an upset stomach."

He clearly wasn't convinced if his concerned frown was any indication, " _Moyata_ , this is the second day in a row. I think you should see a Healer."

"Well what else could it…"Hermione froze mid-sentence and stared at her husband of one month with wide eyes. Her mind quickly sorting through facts and numbers. She lowered the cover for the toilet and set down heavily at her realization. "It's not food poisoning."

"Hermione?" Viktor urged.

"We've been foolish and forgotten one very important thing, Viktor," Hermione said, quietly. At his confused, questioning glance, she winced. "Contraceptives."

It took a moment for the single word to translate in her wizard's mind before his eyes widened in shock. "You're?"

"I think I might be," she nodded. "There's no telling how far along considering the past month."

Viktor remained frozen in place for a moment longer before kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his, "What do you need from me?"

"I'll go to the store later to buy a test so we know for sure," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "If it's positive, I'll need to make an appointment at St Mungo's for a checkup. I'd like you to come with me?"

"Of course," he agreed, immediately. He exhaled slowly and released her hands to his head in her lap. Her hands carded through his hair once more and he pressed his lips to her bare thigh.

"Viktor? Are…are you okay with this? I-I know it's not exactly planned but…but you're happy, right?" She asked, nervously.

He sat up quickly and cupped her worried face in his hands, "I am very happy, Hermione. Overwhelmed, but I could never be upset with this."

Tension quickly left her body at his reassurance and she offered a small smile, "Would you like to come with me to get the test? Including the walk, we'll know for sure in less than an hour."

Two hours later, Hermione found herself gasping and writhing under her husband who had apparently made it his mission to spend the rest of the day showing her exactly how pleased he truly was. She shuddered and moaned his name as he successfully drug out her third orgasm of the day, quickly pulling him to his own completion immediately after. When he pulled himself off of her and settled onto the bed beside her, Viktor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back flush up against his chest, pressing kisses to the junction of her neck and shoulder. Hermione smiled when she felt his hand splay across her lower belly.

She knew that they had been foolish to forget contraceptives from the start. They hadn't even discussed children yet. They had only been married for a month, after all. It was so soon in their relationship. Despite it all, though, Hermione couldn't find it in her heart to be truly regretful. They had a lot to learn still but she was confident that they would learn it all together.

"What are you thinking, _m_ _oya lyubov_?" He asked quietly.

"That I'm happy that you're here with me," she answered. "I think that I'm happy to be home and that you're a part of that."

He pressed another kiss to her shoulder and tightened his arms around her, "Always. I'm keeping you, remember?"

Hermione was smiling as sleep took her under.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, here we are! The final chapter of this all too brief story. When I got the idea for this, I was determined to make it a short and sweet story, something that I could have completed and ready to post in its entirety within a short period of time. It was a challenge to myself. In some ways, I'm very, very pleased with it. In other ways I wish I had taken another route and written a full-length fic out of it. Either way, though, it did turn out to be a decent story, I think. I'm very happy that you've all seemed to enjoy it and that has given me the motivation to begin brainstorming my next story featuring this pairing.**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm super happy to have converted NicoleWills to Hermione/Viktor, too! Pat on the back for that ;).**

 **A huge thank you again to Rachael for beta-ing this story!**

 **If you haven't already, feel free to follow me on Tumblr (SignedABD)!**

 **I hope you all enjoy Chapter 5 and the completed Finding Home!**

 **Always  
ABD**

Finding Home

Chapter 5

 _26 April 2011 - Paris, France_

His life, Viktor thought blissfully, was perfection.

Five years he had been married to the glorious creature that currently straddled his lap, rolling her hips over his cock in such a way that never failed to make his head spin and his body clench. He watched in awe as her body tensed and arched as his hands guided the movement of her hips through the orgasm that ripped through.

As her body began to slacken, he deftly rolled them until he hovered over her without moving from her heated core. Immediately, he withdrew and thrust forward roughly, eagerly setting the frenzied pace that they both preferred. His witch moaned and he leaned forward to lick the beautiful sound from her lips. Her fingers clenched tightly in his hair to hold him down to her, lips, teeth, and tongues mimicking the rough pace of their bodies.

When her hands roughly tugged on his hair, Viktor automatically responded by snapping his hips sharply. The increase in tempo drew louder sounds from the witch beneath him, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist and her hands dropping to grip onto his shoulders desperately as her body began to tremble. He lowered his lips to her sensitive breasts, taking one hardened nipple into his mouth and his fingers tweaked the other one.

The combined stimulation forced his witch over the edge and a loud, gasping moan echoed through the hotel room. Viktor's deep groan joined her sounds as she clenched tightly around him. Unable to hold himself back any longer, his body shook as he emptied himself inside of her.

Mindful not to crush her, Viktor withdrew from her body and laid ungracefully beside her. He immediately reached out to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his side, her head pillowed on his chest. The hand not wrapped around her tenderly splayed over her swollen abdomen. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his expression when a small pressure pushed out against the palm of his hand.

Yes, his life was truly perfection.

Finding out that they were expecting a baby just a month into their marriage had been a challenge. The months following the revelation were filled with happiness, joy, and love. So much love. There had also been frustration, tears, and anger. Arguments and disagreements that once even had his witch leave to stay with the Potters for the weekend.

That argument had sparked over a failed attempt at dinner. Viktor had made an unkind comment truly out of jest but it had hurt his witch. From there, all of the relatively small frustrations that had been bottled up from both of them culminated in an angry shouting match between the couple. Viktor rarely raised his voice in anger, even in his youth he had never been quick to anger. That night his temper got the best of him and he easily surpassed her in volume. They had always been a passionate pair, it should not have been a surprise that they were equally passionate in anger. For the life of him, Viktor could not recall the contents of that argument. Or even what it was that made him so angry. But he would never forget the angry and hurt tears she cried as she rushed through the Floo and away from him.

That argument taught them important lessons about their relationship, painfully learned as it was. The moment that Hermione had walked through the Floo, Viktor had sunk heavily onto the couch, his head in his hands, elbows braced on his knees. He had immediately regretted the words thrown in anger and his heart ached at her absence. He had no idea when or even _if_ his wife would be coming home.

When she had finally come home, they had stayed up most of the night alternating between talking out their disagreement and using their bodies to speak their apologies. She had promised that she wouldn't leave out of anger again. What they had was entirely too precious to walk away from, she had said. He promised to control his temper and to try not allow their disagreements to become so heated where they might be tempted to act irrationally. They had also agreed to air out the little frustrations to prevent something similar from happening again. They had both kept their word throughout the years.

As her pregnancy advanced, Viktor found himself addicted to watching her. He had never seen a sight more beautiful than his wife heavily pregnant with their child. There had been several occasions where Hermione had made negative comments about her looks. Every time he listened to her liken herself to a whale or held her when she broke down crying because her favorite jumpers no longer fit, the wizard made a point to double his efforts in worshiping her. She was exquisite and he had been determined to help her to see it.

That cold mid-January morning, when their beautiful Kalina Helen made her entrance into the world was by far the greatest day of his life. He loved his wife and the day they spontaneously decided to marry was still and would forever be one of his most treasured memories but the first time he held his tiny daughter he had felt his entire world changed. He had blinked away tears as he kissed his wife and snuggled the newborn against his chest. As Hermione slept, Viktor spent hours whispering promises and love to his new daughter in his native tongue. He hadn't been certain his mind would have allowed him to speak English properly anyway.

They had agreed to raise their daughter to know both of their languages, Hermione actively encouraged his desire have their daughter raised fluent in the Bulgarian language. Though, she had insisted that he teach her, as well. He had happily agreed. Kalina was four now and her tiny features were identical to her mother's but she carried his dark eyes and thick, dark hair.

Just over two years later, Eva Jean joined their little family looking identical to her older sister, save for the tight curls that spiraled into her dark hair as she grew. She held his heart just as tightly as her sister, too.

And then, just five months ago, his beautiful, exhausted wife came to him with a knowing smile and told him that their family would be expanding once again. Viktor admitted, if only to himself, that he hoped their third would be a son. Either way, he intended to do his best to convince her that their family could use one more. Four was a good number.

He had arranged for the girls to be left with the Potter family for the week of their fifth anniversary and whisked Hermione back to Paris. Sightseeing, was of course, on their to-do list but the primary objective of their getaway to the city of love was to have their time together as a couple. It was their second day in the beautiful city and they had yet to leave their room.

Viktor certainly wasn't complaining.

 _14 June 2012 - The Burrow_

Viktor sat on his broom above the open field near the orchards with Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's who had decided to join the pickup game of Quidditch that warm afternoon. Though the large group of people had unnerved him originally, he had come to enjoy being included in such a large, loving family.

The large group of children had been sent off to play while the adults not playing were helping Molly set up the tents and tables outside for the family dinner. Viktor was certain that Hermione was inside the kitchen having Molly shove her back into a chair every few moments when she offered to help. Idleness was not something his witch generally enjoyed. He was secretly grateful that it was the Weasley Matriarch attempting to boss the stubborn witch into submission and not himself. Even with a shortened tempter from being just a few short weeks from her due date, Hermione wouldn't hex Molly Weasley. Viktor would not have been so fortunate.

A flicker to his left caught his attention and Viktor leaned forward on his broom to chase after the elusive snitch. He'd not been playing professionally for more than five years, but in his opinion, the family games were far more enjoyable anyway. He was just a meter or so from the fluttering gold ball when a voice below caught his attention

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Kalina called, loudly, running out towards the field as quickly as her little legs could bring her. Viktor immediately spun his broom away from the snitch and flew towards his daughter.

"Are you okay, Kalina?" He asked as he landed.

"Papa, Baba Molly told me to come get you quick! Mama is breathing funny and walking back and forth," Kalina announced, eagerly. "Baba told me to tell you that bebeto is coming!"

Viktor sucked in a deep breath and picked up his daughter, carefully settling her onto his broom in front of him, his arm holding her protectively against his chest as he flew as quickly as was safe towards the house. He lifted Kalina onto his hip as he had done countless times before and rushed through the door. Quickly he settled Kalina down at the table next to her sister and moved towards his pacing wife.

"You'd have thought that I'd learned my lesson the first two times," Hermione hissed, anxiously as she walked from one end of the small kitchen to the other, both hands pressing into her lower back in an attempt to relieve the building pressure.

"Molly, will you watch the girls?" Viktor asked as he caught Hermione around the waist to support her when she groaned in pain from the contraction working through her abdomen and hips.

"Of course, dear," Molly smiled calmly, stroking the girls' hair lovingly. "You get her to St Mungo's and I'll let everyone know what's going on. Just send us a message when it's alright to visit. Now of with you!"

 _15 June 2012 - Saint Mungo's_

Viktor sat in the chair next to his wife's bed as she slept, exhausted from her long labor. It was mid morning and he probably should have been sleeping too, the massive extended family would be there soon to visit. Molly had promised to bring the girls before lunch.

He looked down at the snuggly wrapped bundle that was nestled in his arms. Andrei Daniel had finally made his appearance just after sunrise that morning. Hermione had managed to stay awake long enough to meet and nurse her son before exhaustion overwhelmed her and she slipped into a deep slumber. Viktor had happily taken over the responsibility of cuddling their newest addition.

A soft knock at the door lifted his attention and he heard Molly urging the girls to be quiet and not wake their mother as she ushered them into the room. As soon as they saw the bundle of blankets in their papa's arms, the girls moved quickly towards him. The stood on either side of him and peaked over his arms to look at their new sibling.

" _Moite momicheta,_ meet your brother, Andrei," He said softly, leaning forward slightly to let them get a closer look.

"Zdraveĭte Andrei," Kalina said in a loud whisper.

"Papa?" Eva asked, thoughtfully.

"Yes, _malka lyubov_?"

"Can I have a brat too?"

Viktor heard Molly muffle her laughter as he fought his smile, some words, apparently didn't translate as smoothly. He chuckled softly, "Andrei is your brother too, Eva."

"Can I hold him, Papa?" Kalina asked, her dark eyes never leaving the new baby.

Viktor stood from the chair and gestured for the girls to sit. Carefully, he lowered Andrei into their waiting arms, holding the baby's head in his palm to ensure they didn't accidentally hurt him. They were only able to hold him for a handful of minutes before he began to cry. Eva quickly covered her ears at the loud sound coming from the tiny baby.

"Give him here, love," Hermione's quiet voice beckoned him. He did as told and kissed her forehead as she settled the newborn to nurse.

"How are you feeling, _moya lyubov_?"

"Tired," she said with a smile. "Sore. Thank you for bringing the girls, Molly."

"Oh it's my pleasure, Hermione," Molly said, gesturing as though to swat away the thanks. The older witch gently stroked the baby's smattering of dark hair. "That little boy is going to look just like is Papa."

"They _all_ look just like their Papa," Hermione laughed. "Poor Eva got stuck with my hair and still looks just like Viktor."

"No," Viktor disagreed. "They both look just like you, _moya lyubov_ , just with my coloring."

Eva pushed past him to climb up onto the bed with Hermione, laying down on the opposite side from her brother. She stared at the baby for a moment before looking up at her mother with wide, pleading eyes. "Mama, can I have a brat too? Andrie is 'Lina's."

Hermione stared at her daughter for a moment, unsure how to process her question nor the translation that Molly and Viktor had shared amusement over while she had slept. She looked up at Viktor who was staring warmly at her, he seemed equally as curious about Eva's question.

Caught, Viktor grinned and sat next to them on the bed, "What do you say, mama? Can we have another?"

Hermione sputtered, "I-I only just gave birth!"

When she noticed Eva's downtrodden expression and her husband's barely concealed disappointment she sighed, "Yes, we can have another. Just one more though. We'll talk about it more after Andrei turns one."

"You have plenty of time for that, you just focus on settling in with the new baby for now," Molly smiled, kissing her second daughter that she hadn't carried on the forehead before preparing to leave. "I'll make sure the rest stagger their visits, Hermione dear."

"Congratulations, all of you," she added, kissing Viktor and each of the girls on their cheeks and taking her leave.

 _19 September 2018 -_

Once they had brought Andrei home, Viktor and Hermione quickly realized that they had outgrown her childhood home that they had claimed as their own since they married. After doing months of research and looking at countless properties, they found a nice home large enough for their growing family and plenty of outdoor space for a garden and the children to play. What finally sold Hermione on the property was that it was located fairly close to the Burrow and the Rookhouse.

They had moved into the new house shortly before Andrei's first birthday and celebrated by hosting his party at their new home. The girls were both happy with the move and were thrilled to finally have their own bedrooms.

It was a good thing that they had bought such a large house and moved when they did because when Viktor and Hermione's anniversary came around that following year, Hermione spent it clinging to the toilet. Viktor dutifully held her hair and whispered soothing words that she finally understood. Kalina and Eva were quick to help their mother as best they could when they learned that another sibling was on the way.

Little Ivan Viktor arrived in late November that same year. In contrast to his older brother and both of his sisters, the youngest Krum put his mother through only three hours of labor before he made his appearance. Viktor had mildly protested the naming when Hermione had first suggested it but he was immediately overruled when Kalina and Eva quickly agreed with their mama's choice.

His home was one short these days though. Kalina excitedly left for Hogwarts three weeks before and was excelling as one of the newest additions to Ravenclaw. Viktor had accepted Molly's offer to take the other three children for the night to be able to treat Hermione for her 39th birthday.

He leaned against the headboard, fully dressed for a nice dinner save for his shoes which lay on the floor waiting for him, and watched through the open bathroom door as Hermione carefully applied cosmetics. She didn't need it, she never had. Her gaze caught his in the mirror and he watched as she blushed when she caught him staring, just like she had twelve years ago

He had loved her for twenty-two years. Twelve years of marriage and four wonderful children later, Viktor had still never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as his Hermione.

She was his life. His life, Viktor thought, was perfection.

 _ **Bebeto - the baby**_

 _ **Moite momicheta - My girls**_

 _ **Zdraveĭte - Hello**_

 _ **Brat - Brother**_


End file.
